


Здесь и сейчас

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Когда ты в меня… - Лио смущается и тут же одергивает себя, делая вид, что все в порядке: - Когда ты на меня запал?"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Здесь и сейчас

\- Когда ты в меня… - Лио смущается и тут же одергивает себя, делая вид, что все в порядке: - Когда ты на меня запал?  
\- Когда увидел, как ты плачешь.  
Лицо Лио вытягивается, он говорит: «Понятно», - таким тоном, что Гало сразу становится ясно: ничего этот дурачок не понял.  
\- Когда ты летал над городом и оплакивал своих людей, - поясняет он. Ха, и это его Лио называл тупым, тоже мне, умник нашелся. – Ты был очень красивый в этом своем драконе. Страшный – и красивый.  
Судя по лицу, Лио уже не обижается, но все еще нихрена не просекает, и Гало со вздохом приходится объяснять:  
\- Ты был честный. Искренний. Тебе было больно – не за себя, за других. Тогда я понял, какой ты на самом деле хороший.  
\- Я же объяснял тебе до этого, в пещере, и на крыше, что мы вам не враги, что вы нас…  
\- Но ты не плакал.  
Лио молчит долго, потом так же молча встает с постели и уходит на кухню – длинная футболка Гало, которую он все равно сам не носит, едва прикрывает зад Лио, но пялиться на него сейчас кажется неуместным.  
Он возвращается спустя две минуты и пару сотен бешеных ударов сердца, залезает обратно на кровать и садится рядом.  
\- Думал, опять разревусь, - мрачно поясняет он и утыкается холодным носом в плечо Гало. – Проехали. Теперь ты меня спроси.  
\- Когда ты на меня запал?  
\- Нет, - отрезает Лио. – Нормально спроси. Не как я.  
\- Когда ты в меня влюбился? После «первой помощи» небось, а? Никто не устоит против такого!  
\- Раньше думал, что на крыше. - Лио прижимается к нему и задевает губами ключицу, когда медленно выговаривает слова: - В самый первый раз.  
Гало обнимает его за плечи.  
\- Думал? А оказалось?  
\- А оказалось – сейчас.


End file.
